Snitch In 2004
by The Outsider Girl
Summary: This is something I did just for fun, Snitch falls from the sky pretty much in a camp ground. Review!


Snitchs Camping Experience  
  
My names Trinity Hatcher, and here is my Newsies acquaintance. I was on a camping trip with my friends. I was walking around the woods, when out of nowhere I saw something fall out of the sky, so it seemed. I ran up to the object, and the closer I got to it, the more familiar the face seemed. It was Snitch, from the movie Newsies.   
  
I bent down over where he was laying, "Are you alright?"  
  
Snitch slowly opened his eyes, "Where are the Delaney's?"  
  
I laughed, "They are a long way from here Snitch, don't you worry."  
  
Snitch practically jumped up, "How do you know who I am, I never seen you before in my life," he rubbed his head, "At least I don't think I have."  
  
I smiled at him again, "You haven't, I just saw you in a movie."  
  
Snitch looked at me like I gone crazy, or something, "I'm not an actor miss," he looked at my clothes, which were, Tanned-Capri-Pants, and a Red-Tank-Top, along with a pair of leather hiking shoes, saying I was walking around the woods, "What are you wearing?"  
  
"Clothes," I crossed my arms.  
  
Snitch shook his head, "Those hardly cover you up, the sleeves are too short, and your pants, they are too small," he felt the sleeve of my tank top.  
  
I tried not to blush, you would certainly blush if you favorite Newsie was less then a foot away from you, touching you, I back away when he tried to feel the material on my pants, "That's enough, back away from the clothes!"  
  
Snitch probably didn't realize that he was get a little to touchy, he turned red, "Sorry, it's just I never see girls wear these kind of clothes," he thought for a moment, "What is your name, and can you tell me where I am, and why the Delaney's aren't chasing me?"  
  
"Trinity is my name, and you are in 2003," I thought for a moment, "I don't know how you must have gotten here, but I do know that if you are staying here for the time being, then you need to change your clothes."  
  
"I don't have any money," Snitch pointed to his pocket.  
  
"That's alright I will just charge it to my card," I lead him to the camp ground where my friends, John, Amber and Julie were.   
  
Julie's mouth dropped, she was speechless for once in her life.  
  
John, who had never seen Newsies, walked up to him, "Hey, are you Trinity's friend?"  
  
Snitch kept staring at Julie, then looked at me, "Is she going to be okay?"  
  
I laughed a little, "Yeah, John this is…………….uhm," I didn't know what to answer.  
  
Snitch looked at me, "My name is Christof King, you could call me Snitch."  
  
I suddenly remembered about Snitchs wardrobe, "We have to go to K-Mart, and get our friend some new clothes."  
  
John smiled, "Great I'll go with you guys," he looked at Julie, and Amber who just came out of the R.V., and who was his fiancée, "Amber, and Julie, we'll be back in an hour."  
  
When we all got into the truck, John got on the passenger side, and Snitch sat in the middle. Half an hour later we were inside K-Mart. Snitch insisted on pushing the shopping cart, he kept putting things inside, and John and I kept taking the things out.  
  
I finally stopped, and turned to Snitch, "We don't need anything but new clothes for you, and maybe a sleeping bag."  
  
Snitch looked at me, and then nodded, "Yeah alright."  
  
John looked at Snitch, and then stood next to me, "He is watching you Trini'."  
  
I looked behind me, and noticed that John was right, I looked at the clothes section, "Here we are Snitch, these are the guy clothes."  
  
Snitch looked at all the bright colored Tank Top, and grabbed a blue, red, and yellow one, then he looked at John, "I don't know what size pants to get?"  
  
John laughed, then helped place pant's against Snitch's waist, "These will work."  
  
Snitch got a couple of the same style jeans and through them in the cart, "What else do I need?"  
  
John thought for a moment, "Swimming trunks,maybe a couple of nice casual shirts for the evening, and a Jacket," John threw a pair of black swimming trunks into the cart, "Now if you would be so kind Trinity, go get a sleeping bag, and some essentials for Snitch, while him, and we look at boxers, and socks."  
  
I left the cart with them, I grabbed deodorant, a toothbrush, travel size shampoo and conditioner, a razor, and then I walked over to the Camp equipment and grabbed a sleeping bag.  
  
Snitch walked up next too where I was standing, "I got some sandals, and new tennis shoes, he leaned in and whispered, "What's tennis?"  
  
"It's a sport, but they call those shoes that because you could wear them almost any where," I looked at John, who looked a little annoyed, "Do we need anything else before we go back to the camp ground"  
  
John smiled, "Junk food."  
  
I grinned, "Well what are we waiting for?"  
  
We didn't bring any junk food with us because Julie, and Amber took our stash out of the car. They said that we already had enough food, but since they weren't at K-Mart with us, John and I give ourselves permission to stock up, we grabbed like five things of Pringles, licorice, plenty of gum, soda for the ice chest, three bags of beef jerky, already made popcorn, sunflower seeds, peanut's, and cookies.   
  
When we got to the cash register, Snitch watched as the lady slid the thing across the check line, and another lady put stuff into the cart.   
  
I couldn't help but laugh, "They are adding up how much everything cost."  
  
John offered to pay for everything, he looked at Snitch, "I don't know what I would do with out plastic."  
  
When we returned to the camp sight, Snitch went into the R.V. with John, when they came back out us girls just stared wide-eyed.  
  
Snitch walked up to me, he had his black trunks, and a blue tank top on, "John said this will be good for jet skiing, whatever that is."  
  
"It certainly, let me go get my swimsuit on," I walked into the tent I had set up, and out on my black tan-kini, with pink bordering.  
  
Julie followed me in there, "I can't believe Snitch is standing right there Trini', how did he get here?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't have a clue, now if you would excuse me, I am going jet skiing," I wrapped my towel around my waist, then went over to where John, and Amber were talking to Snitch, "Are we ready?"  
  
John nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Snitch looked uncertain, "I don't know about this."  
  
I pulled his arm and lead him to the water where the Jet Ski's were parked, "Don't worry Snitch, just hold relax, I won't let nothing happen."  
  
Snitch nodded, "Yeah I guess I probably should."  
  
I got onto my jet ski, and then looked at Snitch, "Now you do the same as me."  
  
Snitch sat behind me, "Okay, I am ready."  
  
I looked behind me at him, "You might want to hold on there."  
  
Snitch placed his hands on my shoulder, and as soon as I started to go he moved his arms around my waist tightly, "These sure go fast!"  
  
I laughed, "You have no idea"  
  
Snitch loosened his grip, as he got used to the speed, "This is kind of fun, I would have never guessed they would think of these kinds of things in the future!"  
  
I smiled, "Do you want to head back now?"  
  
Snitch nodded, "Yeah that sounds good to, that way we wont have to shout!"  
  
"I thought you were used to shouting in New York?"  
  
Snitch laughed, "That's for when we call out the headlines."  
  
"Oh okay," I pulled the Jet Ski up to the shore, "Here we are."  
  
Him and I sat on our towels that we had laid out.  
  
"So is john your boyfriend?" Snitch looked straight ahead into the water.  
  
I laughed, "No he's my cousin."  
  
Snitch smiled at me, "Oh, good. Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
I stared straight into the water, "No."  
  
"I like the future, so you seen me in the movie?" Snitch looked at me.  
  
I stood up, "Yeah I could show you, there's a television in the R.V."  
  
Snitch followed me into the R.V., "I like this place, I told John that too."  
  
I put the movie into the VCR, and sat on the small couch.  
  
Snitch sat beside me, and kept his focus on the screen, he recognized himself when he saw his thumb in his mouth, "That's me, and my brother."  
  
I stared wide eyed at him, "That's your brother?"  
  
Snitch nodded, "Yeah, I wouldn't share a bed with any other guy."  
  
"Of course not," I felt myself dose off.  
  
Snitch looked at me, then leaned back and laid his arm around my shoulder, "You could use my shoulder, if you want to rest your head."  
  
  
  
"Thanks," I rested my head on his shoulder, I felt his head resting on top of my head.  
  
"Maybe you could see New York, when I lived there," Snitch rubbed my shoulders, "I would really like to share my world with you," he lifted my chin, and kissed me.  
  
I pulled melted in his arms, "Snitch, I don't think………………."  
  
Snitch pulled me into a more passionate kiss, "Don't think at all, just go with the mood."  
  
I didn't know what to say after that.  
  
Later on that night, I changed into a pair of bell-bottom jeans, and my plaid blouse, and threw my hiking shoes on again, then sat at the fire next to Julie.   
  
Snitch came out with his new pants, and shirt, then sat beside me, "I never been camping before," he looked at Julie, who again went speechless, "Julie I am just another guy, you could talk to me you know."  
  
Julie turned red, "Sorry, but you are from 1899, and you know my favorite Newsie."  
  
Snitch placed his hand around my shoulder, then looked at Julie, "Who might your favorite Newsboy be?"  
  
Julie grinned, "Skittery."  
  
Snitch made a foul face, "He's married now, actually a lot of Newsies are married now, even Itey."  
  
John stared at Snitch, he still didn't believe that Snitch was from the past, "Where are you from again Snitch?"  
  
Amber, and Julie, stared at John, "Manhattan, New York."  
  
John laughed, "I asked Snitch, is that alright girls?"  
  
I laughed, and whispered in Snitchs ear, "They watch Newsies a lot, more then me even."  
  
Snitch laughed, "Really?"  
  
Later on that evening, I got back form the restroom, and had my flannels on for bed, I saw Snitch laying in his sleeping bag out side the R.V.  
  
"Snitch, you sleep in the tent, that's what they mean by outside," I didn't even think Snitch could miss understand what John explained earlier to him about sleeping arrangements.  
  
Snitch picked up his sleeping bag, he had on his boxers, and a tank top, he set his sleeping bag next to mine, then crawled into it as I did the same, "This is more comfortable then the blankets we use at the lodging house."  
  
I rested my head on my arm, "Snitch, I hope you haven't made any plans for tomorrow cause I have big plans for you," I kissed his cheek then rolled over and went to sleep. 


End file.
